Dreams
by IslandGreeter
Summary: Xander has a dream. Spike and Angel do too. All three of them might get what they want.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Dreams 1/?  
  
Author: Brandi  
  
Pairing: A/X/S  
  
Rating: Might be R. It will eventually work its way up to a higher rating.  
  
Summary: Do dreams ever come true?  
  
Disclaimer: Why aren't they mine? It doesn't seem fair. But for those of  
  
you who don't know, they belong to Joss.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! It might make the rest come faster.  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask. Its fine with me. It'll be at ff.net  
  
if you want it.  
  
A/N: This is completely my own reality. Angel has been to LA, Cordy never  
  
left, and Spike has been working with the Scooby gang. Anything else that  
  
doesn't make sense is because I made it all up. Not betaed so all mistakes  
  
are mine. Also, thanks to Jester for helping me come up with the idea.  
  
Why do I always end up at the cemetery anymore? Every night for the  
  
past two weeks I have been coming here. Since Cordelia dumped me I don't  
  
have anywhere else to go. My entire world has been turned upside down. I  
  
gave up everything for her and now I have nothing. Even Willow doesn't want  
  
to have anything to do with me. I almost wish that I had never told her  
  
about the dreams I had been having. I did not think that she would have  
  
responded like that.  
  
It seems that no matter what I do anymore I seem to remember those  
  
dreams.  
  
~~Dream~~  
  
I'm walking though the cemetery and all of a sudden someone comes up  
  
behind me. He whispers to me not to say anything. He blindfolds me and  
  
takes my hand. I can't tell where he leads me but I know that it is not very  
  
far. I hear him opening a door and leading me through it. He whispers to me  
  
that as long as I promise not to run he will take off the blindfold. I  
  
promise him that I will stay right where I am. I hear him talking to someone  
  
else. It seems like they are arguing about something.  
  
"Before I let you go I'm going to tie your hands together. Just so  
  
that I know you won't try to hurt us," the voice says. It sounded oddly  
  
familiar. I just wish I could place it.  
  
"Okay. As long as you take off this blindfold," I respond.  
  
The next thing I know I'm being tied down by two pairs of hands. As  
  
soon as they are sure I'm secure they take off the blindfold.  
  
At first I can't believe my eyes. The two most beautiful people I  
  
have ever seen are standing in front of me. I have always imagined this  
  
moment, but I never thought it would actually happen.  
  
"Spike...Deadboy? What do you guys want with me?" I ask.  
  
They look at each other with huge smiles on their faces. "What do you  
  
think we want, Harris?" Angel asks me.  
  
"I...I...I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" I respond.  
  
"Why don't we show you instead?" Spike says.  
  
The next thing I know Spike is running his hands all over my body and  
  
Angel is kissing me. At first its more like a peck and then I feel his  
  
tongue trying to break through my lips. So, without even thinking about it,  
  
I just open my lips wide enough for him to have access.  
  
WOW!! Can he kiss or what? He moves away and so does Spike.  
  
"Wh..Why did you stop?" I ask.  
  
"So that we can trade," Spike says.  
  
The next thing I know my mouth is being assaulted by Spike and Angel  
  
is attacking my body with his hands. Spike doesn't even pretend that he  
  
wants something less than he can get.  
  
I pull my head back from Spike and he looks at me. "Why did you do  
  
that?" he asks.  
  
"Untie my hands please. I want to be able to touch you."  
  
They look at each other for a minute and then they untie my hands. As  
  
soon as my hands are free I'm touching everything I can get my hands on. I  
  
push Spike and Angel both down onto the bed and I lay down in between them.  
  
I start kissing Angel while touching Spike wherever I can reach. I can't  
  
seem to get enough of them.  
  
The next thing I know, Angel has me rolled over on the bed underneath  
  
him and he is pulling on my clothes. He finally gets my shirt undone and he  
  
starts running his hands over my bare chest. While he is doing this, Spike  
  
is kissing me again.  
  
All of a sudden, I feel Angel unzipping my pants. Spike has moved  
  
down to kiss my chest. I look at Angel and I try to tell him what I want  
  
without words. He reaches his hands into my pants and grabs me.  
  
"I can't even begin to tell you how often I have dreamt of this," I  
  
tell them.  
  
"Well, you'll have to keep dreaming a little while longer," they  
  
respond at the same time.  
  
~~~End Dream~~  
  
And I always wake up at the same part. I keep trying to tell myself  
  
not to say anything, but it never works. I used to wish that I could just  
  
finish the dream, but then what would I have to look forward to?  
  
  
  
As Xander is remembering his dreams, Angel and Spike are watching him  
  
and trying to figure out how to make on of their own come true.  
  
"I've got to have him. Before I leave again he will be mine," Angel  
  
is saying.  
  
"I know how you feel. I've wanted him longer than I can even  
  
express," Spike responds.  
  
"Tomorrow night. Tomorrow night we will make him ours," Angel says.  
  
They both turn away and walk off thinking of the fun they will have  
  
tomorrow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Dreams 2/?  
  
Author: Brandi  
  
Pairing: A/X/S  
  
Rating: This part is more like PG or PG-13. Nothing in this part but I  
  
promise the next one will be better!  
  
Summary: Do dreams ever come true?  
  
Disclaimer: Why aren't they mine? It doesn't seem fair. But for those of  
  
you who don't know, they belong to Joss.  
  
Feedback: PLEASE! It might make the rest come faster.  
  
Distribution: If you want it just ask. Its fine with me. It'll be at ff.net  
  
if you want it.  
  
A/N: This is completely my own reality. Angel has been to LA, Cordy never  
  
left, and Spike has been working with the Scooby gang. Anything else that  
  
doesn't make sense is because I made it all up. Not betaed so all mistakes  
  
are mine. Thanks to everyone for making me feel comfortable enough to post  
  
this. Also, thanks to Jester, Jericho, CJ, Sarah, and Sofy for inspiring me  
  
to write this even though it may not have seemed like you did. Thanks for  
  
just talking to me. It makes me feel better. And also once again to Jester  
  
for helping me figure out how to make this work.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The next night Xander was once again walking through the cemetery  
  
thinking about the mess he had made of his life. He was really surprised at  
  
how quiet it was tonight. He hadn't seen even one vamp. Now if he had been  
  
really thinking about it, he would have realized how weird that is. The only  
  
thing on his mind though was that dream. He had dreamt about them again last  
  
night and this time it was more vivid than usual.  
  
The more he thought about his dream the more he felt the need to tell  
  
at least Spike about it. Just as he had made up his mind to tell them about  
  
his dream they walked out of the shadows. As if they appeared just because  
  
he had been thinking about them.  
  
"What are you doing here alone, Harris?" Angel asked.  
  
"I just needed sometime alone to think. Actually I was going to see  
  
Spike. I didn't know you were back yet. We thought you weren't coming until  
  
next week," Xander said. Then he realized what he said and his face turned  
  
bright red.  
  
"So pet. You on your way to see me? Is there something I can do for  
  
you?" Spike asked.  
  
If only he knew, Xander thought to himself. And he decided that it  
  
was time to tell them about his dream before he got too scared.  
  
Before he cold open his mouth to say anything though, Spike and Angel  
  
had him blindfolded.  
  
"Wh..Wh..What are you guys doing?" Xander asked.  
  
"We are doing something we should have done a long time ago. We are  
  
making you ours," Angel replied.  
  
This entire thing was getting a little to weird for him. He had to  
  
pinch himself and make sure this wasn't another dream. When he realized that  
  
no amount of pinching was going to end this he decided to go with it.  
  
They led him to a crypt. As soon as they were inside they removed his  
  
blindfold. It was Spike's crypt!! But it couldn't be. It was too  
  
different. In the middle of the room was a huge bed. And strewn all over  
  
the bed were roses. It looked like they had been planning this for quite  
  
sometime.  
  
"Guys... what is this all about?" Xander asked them.  
  
"We decided to show you how good it could be if you belonged to us,"  
  
Spike said.  
  
"This isn't necessary. I'd belong to you no matter what," Xander  
  
replied. Did he really just say that? He couldn't believe it.  
  
"What are you talking about?" they both asked.  
  
"Well..."Xander said. He told them all about the dream.  
  
"Well... we can make that a reality," Angel replied.  
  
Then they both advanced on him and.....  
  
~~~  
  
To be continued 


End file.
